Animal Trouble
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic, Beast Boy, Donnie, Raph and Taz end up in Africa, they must learn to work together as a team when Kraven targets them. Back in America, all the animals of Toon CIty disappear, causing GDN and Raven to team up with Ben Tennyson in order to find Animo. Meanwhile, Randy accidentally dyes his hair green.
1. Busting Out the Hunter

On a ship known as the Helicarrier, a prisoner known as Kraven the Hunter (Ultimate Spider-Man) was in a cell, sleeping. A figure appeared out of nowhere, the figure turned out to be Shredder.

"Hello Kraven." said Shredder.

Kraven woke up and saw Shredder.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Kraven.

"I am Shredder, I've come to bust you out of here." said Shredder.

"What's in it for me?" said Kraven.

"You'd better join a team called the League of Evil." said Shredder.

Kraven thought about it for a while.

"Okay, I'll join." said Kraven.

Shredder then made his swords come out and destroyed the cell.

"Now then-"Shredder was interrupted when Kraven pushed him out of the way and ran off.

"I lied." said Kraven.

"Great, should have seen that coming." said Shredder.

Shredder heard lots of explosions and after a while he pushed a button on his watch and teleported back into the lair and bowed before Nega Dragon.

"Where's Kraven, I sent you to the Helicarrier to get him to join us, and you return without him." said Nega Dragon.

"He escaped." said Shredder.

Nega Dragon became angry.

"WHAT!? He escaped? Doesn't matter, he'll end up back in the Helicarrier again eventually. Just wait until he's sent back there." said Nega Dragon.

"I won't fail you again." said Shredder.

"I know you won't." said Nega Dragon.

Meanwhile, at Toon Manor, a figure was taking a shower. We only see his shadow in the curtains; the shadows prove that it's Randy Cunningham. He reached his hand out of the curtain and tried to grab some shampoo, but grabbed a thing of green hair dye instead. He lathered the stuff on his head. After a while, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off, he then wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the shower, revealing that his natural purple hair is now green.

"What a morning." said Randy.

Randy walked by the mirror without looking. He then stopped and walked in front of it and saw that his hair is now green.

"What the juice?" said Randy.

He felt his hair and realized that it was permanent.

"Not good, not good." said Randy.

Randy ran out of the bathroom and into his bed room.

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do?" said Randy, "I got it."

Randy ran into his closet and seconds later, he came out in his standard clothing, and had the hood over his head. He then walked out the bed room.

"I just need to keep this hood on until I can find a way out of this mess." said Randy.

Spongebob walked over to Randy.

"What are you hiding?" said Spongebob.

"What makes you think that?" said Randy.

"You did suspect that I was hiding the fact that Drake Mallard is Darkwing Duck." said Spongebob.

"True." said Randy.

"Plus, you never put your hood on your head." said Spongebob.

Randy decided to come clean.

"Okay, you got me. Prepare to be shocked." said Randy.

Randy removed his hood, revealing his green hair, shocking Spongebob.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" said Spongebob.

"I put on what I thought was shampoo, but it turned out to be green hair dye." said Randy.

Duncan walked by.

"I'm am very shocked by what I'm looking at." said Spongebob.

Duncan stopped behind the two.

"I know right, it's terrible to have green hair." said Randy.

Duncan cleared his throat in annoyance. Spongebob and Randy looked behind them and Duncan pointed to his Mohawk.

"It looks good on you." Randy said nervously.

"Damn right it does." said Duncan.

"How am I going to get my purple hair back." Said Randy.

"You're screwed man." Said Spongebob, "But I promise to keep it hidden from everyone else."

"How about you Duncan?" said Randy.

"Sure, whatever." Said Duncan.

In the training room, Sonic and Raph were having a practice battle against Donnie and Beast Boy as GDN was watching everything.

"Okay, this training exercise is about working like a team." Said GDN, "Let's see what you got."

The four began to battle each other, but instead of working as a team, they were working as separate individuals.

"Stop, just stop everything." Said GDN.

The four then stopped.

"What?" said Beast Boy.

"You were supposed to fight like a team, you all were fighting like separate people." Said GDN.

"So, I don't mind it." Said Raph.

"You four need to work like a team, so I'll send the four of you to Africa until you learn to work as a team." Said GDN.

"How do you expect to do that?" said Donnie.

Later, the five were in the lab and Sonic, Beast Boy, Donnie, and Raph were standing in front of a laser. GDN was at the controls of it.

"Okay, I put the coordinates to a location in Africa on the controls, so once the four of you end up in Africa, you're going to spend an entire week there until you learn to work together. Got it?" said GDN.

"I guess so." Said Sonic.

GDN made the laser power up. Taz walked into the lab and behind the four in front of the laser.

"FIRE!" said GDN.

The laser fired at the five, making them disappear.

"That was easy." Said GDN.

In a jungle in Africa, Sonic, Beast Boy, Donnie, and Raph appeared.

"So, this is where we're supposed to work as a team huh." Said Raph.

"Better than nothing." Said Sonic.

The four heard some grunting and saw Taz was standing behind them.

"Taz, what are you doing here?" said Donnie.

"Taz spoke some unintelligent words.

"He must have gotten caught in the laser blast." Said Raph.

"So, we're stuck with a vicious killing machine for an entire week." Said Beast Boy.

Donnie pulled a chart down from out of nowhere.

"Well technically, Tazmanian Devils are known for having steel trap like teeth, they could eat anything with meat in it and some-"Donnie was interrupted by Sonic.

"I don't care that much." Said Sonic, "We just need to survive here for an entire week, starting now."

The five then walked off.

Back in America, GDN walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana, peeled it and began eating it. He then heard a knock on the door and answered it. He saw that it was Granny with her pets Sylvester Cat and Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes).

"Hey Granny." Said GDN.

"Hello there dearie. I'll be gone for a while, so I need someone to watch my cat and bird." Said Granny.

"Sure thing." Said GDN.

Granny put Sylvester and Tweety on GDN's arms.

"See you in a week." Said Granny.

Granny left as GDN closed the door.

"How ironic, I have to take care of these two in a week. The same time those four have to stay in Africa." Said GDN.

Just then Splinter and Bugs came down stairs and saw Sylvester Cat and Tweety Bird.

Splinter is shocked.

"Um my son why do you have a cat and bird with you?" Splinter asked.

"Oh I am pet sitting for Granny while she is away." GDN said. "Besides they will keep the dog I found company as well."

Bugs and Splinter are shocked.

"Dog?" They asked.

The trio entered the kitchen and saw a Anubian Baskurr(Ben 10 series.) eating from a dog bowl.

"Are you kidding me? That's no dog, you've got yourself an alien species." said Bugs.

"I know that." Said GDN.

GDN walked out the room.

"Give him a week until things go crazy." Said Bugs.

"Okay then." Said Splinter.

GDN walked into the living room, and placed the two animals down. Sylvester instantly ate Tweety. GDN grabbed Sylvester's neck, causing the cat to pop his tongue out with Tweety on it.

"Don't even think about it." Said GDN.

GDN grabbed Tweety, let go of Sylvester, walked over to a bird cage and placed Tweety in it.

"There we go, nice and cozy." Said GDN.

GDN sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Debby walked into the mansion and sat next to GDN.

"What's going on?" said Debby, "Why do you have a cat and a bird in the mansion?"

"Pet sitting." Said GDN, "Have to watch them for a week. And the odd thing is, I sent Sonic, Beast Boy, Donnie, and Raph to Africa for a week to work as a team."

GDN flipped the TV to the news.

"_This just in, a prisoner of S.H.E.I.L.D has escaped from the Helicarrier and is believed to be in Africa._" Said Tom Tucker.

GDN spat out his drink.

"Are you kidding me? A dangerous prisoner of S.H.E.I.L.D has escaped and is in Africa? I've got to get to Africa and get the four out of there." Said GDN.

Raven entered the living room with a newspaper.

"That's the least of problems, check this out." Said Raven.

GDN took the paper out of Raven's hands and looked at it.

"500 animals missing in the last five hours? How's that possible?" said GDN.

"You got me." Said Raven.

"Animo's behind all this." Said GDN.

Debby became confused.

"Animo?" said Debby.

"An evil scientist that likes to experiment on animals." Said Raven.

"We'd better go after him." Said GDN.

"Wait, he's too much for us. He can defeat us with his own mutated animals." Said Raven.

"You're right, we're going to need to get some help from the one person that has battled him so many times." Said GDN.

Raven knew what GDN was talking about.

"You don't mean-"Raven was interrupted by GDN.

"Ben Tennyson." Said GDN.

At the villains lair, Nega Dragon was looking at his viewing globe and was not happy. All the other villains were surrounding him.

"Ben Tennyson? The kid that wields the Omnitrix that can turn him into any kind of alien? He must be stopped." Said Nega Dragon.

"I know how to help out. I'll get Doctor Animo to join us, I'll convince him to help us out. Then we'll be able to dispose of those do good heroes for good." Said Eggman.

"I hope so." Said Nega Dragon.

"I shall get it done." Said Eggman.

Eggman pushed a button on his watch and teleported.


	2. Animo and Albedo

In an unknown location, a scientist named Doctor Animo, and someone that looked like Ben Tennyson named Albedo (Ben 10 series) were working on a machine. After a while, they stopped.

"This should work. With it, we just might be able to make animals humanoids, making them unstoppable." said Animo.

"You sure this is going to work Animo?" said Albedo.

"Of course I'm sure. Bring me the first test subject." said Animo.

Albedo brung in a wasp in a jar. Animo grabbed the jar and looked at the wasp.

"Perfect, once this wasp becomes humanoid, it'll be able to sting people an unlimited amount of times. More than twenty times to be exact." said Animo.

Animo quickly put the wasp in the machine and closed the hatch. Animo pushed some buttons on the machine and it began to operate. The machine then broke apart shortly after, much to Animo and Albedo's shock.

"No, no, no, no, no. How is it not working? It's supposed to work." said Animo.

"So much for being a genius." said Albedo.

"Quiet, I'll get it to work right, but how?" said Animo.

"Perhaps I can be of help." said a familiar voice.

The two turned around and saw Eggman.

"I could get it working." said Eggman.

Eggman walked over to the machine and began working on it. One hour later, Eggman fixed it. Animo put the same wasp in the machine, and it worked this time. The wasp came out looking like a humanoid.

"Magnificent. A now fully humanoid wasp." said Animo.

"And it's all thanks to a guy shaped like an egg." said Albedo.

"Names Doctor Eggman." said Eggman, "And one of you must be Animo."

"That would be me." said Animo.

"I am Albedo." said Albedo.

"You look a lot like that celebrity Ben Tennyson." said Eggman.

Animo became mad.

"BEN!" said Animo.

We then zoom outside the place.

"BEN! BE-" Eggman managed to cover Animo's mouth as we go back into Animo's hideout.

"We are not making a Star Trek reference." said Eggman.

"Sorry." said Animo.

"What brings you here?" said Albedo.

"To warn you that two enemies of your will try and stop you. Also to recruit you into the League of Evil." Said Eggman.

"If we join the League, what's in it for us?" said Animo.

"A bit of the universe." Said Eggman.

Animo and Albedo looked at each other before looking at Eggman.

"We'll join." Said Albedo.

"We won't let you down." Said Animo.

"Good." Said Eggman.


	3. Ben Tennyson

At Bellwood, a teen known as Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) exited a Mr. Smoothie and sat down on a bench.

"Hopefully, this will just be a normal day. Nothing insane will happen." said Ben.

He was wrong, a figure moved very fast behind him. Ben then looked behind him.

"Must have been the wind." said Ben.

The same thing happened.

"Something tells me that it isn't the wind." said Ben.

Ben placed his smoothie down. He activated the omnitrix, slammed his hand on the button and became Rath. The figure ran closer to Rath from behind him, the Appoplexian grabbed the figure and pinned him down to the ground, revealing that it's GDN.

"Hello Tennyson." said GDN.

Rath let GDN go.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GOLDDRAGONNINJA, NO BODY SNEAKS UP AND SURPRISES RATH. THAT'S A JOB MEANT ONLY FOR RATH!" said Rath.

"Of course it is. Aint that right Raven?" said GDN.

Some black energy came from behind Rath and grabbed him. Rath saw Raven, Debby, Sylvester, Tweety, and the alien dog.

"It's been a long time Benjamin." said Raven.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RAVEN, SPAWN OF TRIGON: DESTROYER OF WORLDS, I JUST TOLD GOLDDRAGONNINJA THAT THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN SNEAK UP AND SURPRISE RATH IS RATH!" said Rath.

"Appoplexians never know what they're saying." said Raven.

"I don't mean to upset you, but Ben Tennyson, it's an honor, my name is Debby Kang." said Debby.

The omnitrix began beeping and turned Rath back to Ben.

"Wow, what a beautiful name." said Ben.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend." said GDN.

"Oh, then in that case, I wish the two of you nothing but happiness." said Ben.

"I hear you." said Debby.

"What brings you to Bellwood?" said Ben.

"The animals of Toon City are being reported missing." said GDN.

"How odd, all the animals in Bellwood are missing to. This just happened last week." said Ben.

"Animo's been kidnapping animals for a week?" said Raven.

"Figured, he's the only one that would kidnap animals. He must have something planned." said Ben.

"Whatever it is, it's not going to happen." said Raven.

"We'd better find this Animo character." said Debby.

"But how, he could be hiding out anywhere." said GDN.

"Don't worry about it, we'll head on over to a plumber's base and find out where he's at." said Ben.

Debby became confused.

"Plumbers?" said Debby.

"Not those kind of plumbers." said GDN.

"We'd better get moving." said Ben.

The five then walked off. Ben walked back to the bench and grabbed his smoothie before walking off.

Meanwhile, at Toon Manor, Spongebob and Duncan were relaxing next to the pool, talking to Randy about his green hair.

"It's not so bad to accidentally dye your hair green. Bad things happen to someone all the time. Take me for example, one time I drank so much gasoline and ate lots of Buffalo wings that I started burping out fire for two weeks." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob burped out some fire.

"Up until now." Said Spongebob.

"That's because you the only one in the mansion that can do the impossible." Said Randy.

"I don't mind having green hair because I dyed it on purpose to fit my bad boy personality." Said Duncan.

Randy put his hood back on.

"I feel so ashamed about this." Said Randy.

"I abused my power as king one time and I felt no shame and learned nothing." Said Spongebob.

"Oh yeah, that time." Said Duncan.

A flashback began as a giant drill came from out of the ground and Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Starfire, and Sonic came out of it.

"Saving that race of mole people was amazing." Said Sonic.

"Definitely a very good adventure." Said Starfire.

"I still can't believe they decided to keep Spongebob as their king." Said Zoey.

"He'll be back." Said Duncan.

"What do you mean?" said Mike.

"Wait for it." Said Duncan.

Spongebob came flying through the ground screaming and landed in front of the five, wearing a crown.

"I abused my power and I learned nothing." Said Spongebob.

"You feel no shame?" said Duncan.

"No shame at all." Said Spongebob.

The flashback ended.

"Good times." Said Spongebob.

"Still, how can I get my old hair back?" said Randy.

"Give yourself a haircut, feed the hair to some goats, and before you know it, you're purple hair will return before you know it." Said Duncan.

"Do you have any idea how I got my hair to be this way? It'll take months for it to grow back it cut." Said Randy.

"And I thought only women cared about their hair." Said Duncan.

"Show a little respect man." Spongebob said in a Jamaican accent before saying in his normal voice, "It's true."

Splinter and Theresa entered the area.

"What are you talking about?" said Theresa.

"Uh…nothing. Not a thing." Said Spongebob.

"Just chilling…like the boys in the hood." Said Randy.

"You guys are terrible at this." Said Duncan.

Duncan removed Randy's hood, shocking Theresa and Splinter.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone." Randy said angrily.

"I also said that I'm the prime minister of Canada. But no one believed that since they knew that I'm a bad boy who came from a long line of cops." Said Duncan.

"True that." Said Spongebob.

"Is it permanent?" said Theresa.

"I'm pretty sure about it." Said Randy.

"He's going to look like someone with grass hair for life." Said Spongebob.

"It won't end well." Randy said.

"Hold it." Said Duncan.

Duncan pulled out his cell phone, took a photo of Randy. He then chuckled as he began typing stuff.

"What are you doing?" said Splinter.

"Making an LOL photo to put on the internet. And…just posted it." Said Duncan.

"What do you got?" said Spongebob.

Duncan showed the photo of Randy with green hair with the words 'Iz got grass hair' on it.

"Do you find new ways to humiliate others?" said Randy.

"In a way, yeah." Duncan walked off.

"Sweetie, having green hair is nothing to be worried about." Said Theresa.

"It won't bother you or others if you keep on showing it." Said Splinter.

"I've got nothing to hide." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob pulled out a hair razor and shaved off his sponginess, revealing his brain, shocking the three.

"My own brain is underneath all of this." Said Spongebob.

Randy covered his own mouth, grabbed a garbage can and puked in it.

"Where's a psychiatrist when you need one?" said Randy.


	4. Watering Hole and Fire

Back in Africa, Sonic, Beast Boy, Donnie, Raph, and Taz were walking around the jungle, trying to find water.

"There's got to be some water here somewhere." Said Raph.

"We've been here for hours." Said Beast Boy.

Sonic looked at Beast Boy with a funny look.

"Hours? We've been in Africa for 15 minutes." Said Sonic, "And already, you're exhausted?"

"Could I help it if I get tired so easily?" said Beast Boy.

Taz grunted agreeing with Beast Boy.

"We'll be here all week." Said Donnie, "Let's just find some water and camp close to the water for the entire week."

"I'm with you there." Said Sonic.

The four walked some more until Raph saw something out in the distance.

"Hey, a watering hole." Said Raph.

The other four saw it as well.

"It's a miracle." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran off in super speed.

"Hey, get back here." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran to Sonic.

Taz grunted some more and became a tornado and went over to catch up to Beast Boy.

"How about that, possibly the slowest animals on the planet won't be able to catch up in time." Said Raph.

"Hey, can you blame us?" said Donnie.

Donnie and Raph ran to catch up to the others.

Later, Sonic, Beast Boy, and Taz were drinking some water as Donnie and Raph caught up.

"About time we catch up to you three." Said Raph.

"What kept you?" said Beast Boy.

"What kept us? You ran off without us is what kept us." Said Raph, "How were you able to run so fast Beast Boy?"

Donnie pulled a chart down out of nowhere.

"Cheetahs are known to go as fast as 75 mph, so that makes them the-"Donnie was interrupted by Sonic.

"Where do you get these charts from?" said Sonic.

"I have no idea." Said Donnie.

"Look, we'd better get some wood and make a fire." Said Sonic.

"Sure thing." Said Beast Boy.

The five then walked off to get some wood.

Minutes later, they returned with lots of wood and put them in a pile.

"Okay, now for the fire." Said Raph.

"Got it." Said Sonic.

Sonic pulled out a lighter and tried to light it, but it won't light.

"Damn Chinese models. I've really got to get an American lighter." Said Sonic.

"I shall make a fire." Said Donnie.

"How so?" said Raph.

Donnie grabbed two sticks.

"Observe." Said Donnie.

Donnie began to rub the sticks together until fire came.

"We have made fire." Said Beast Boy.

"'We?' I made the fire, no thanks to any of you." Said Donnie.

"People, people, please. We've got some warmth now, let's just go to sleep. We'll continue traveling early in the morning." Said Sonic.

Taz grunted in agreement.

"I could use a little shut eye." Said Raph.

The five began to fall asleep. Later, Beast Boy woke up and walked off over to a tree. He turned into a dog and began to urinate. Beast Boy finished up, turned back into a human and walked back to the others and went back to sleep. He then felt something nuzzling up against him, he opened his eyes and saw white lion cub purring.

"Go away, shoo, shoo, beat it." Beast Boy said quietly.

The lion wouldn't budge; it just fell asleep next to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sighed before he fell asleep.

The next day, the group woke up and saw the lion cub.

"Still here?" said Beast Boy.

"It's been there all night?" said Sonic.

"It wouldn't leave." Said Beast Boy.

"I might have an idea for it." Said Raph.

Taz grunted.

Later, the five were eating some meat.

"So good." Said Donnie.

"I feel guilty for it considering the fact that I don't eat meat." Said Beast Boy.

"It was so kind of that white lion cub to kill us some antelopes." Said Sonic.

"Here comes some food stomach." Said Raph.

Taz ate the bones of his antelope.

"Well, we've got a long journey ahead of us, so we'd better get going." Said Sonic.

"Right." The other three said.

Taz grunted.

The five walked off.

Unknown to them, Kraven was watching them from a faraway distance.

"They seem like easy targets to hunt." Said Kraven, "I shall get them, if it's the last thing I do."


	5. Plumber Headquarters

Back at Bellwood, GDN's group went into a Plumber's base.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" said Debby.

"Of course it is, the only reason the place is disguised as a plumbing service is to keep people from getting suspicious." said Ben.

"Government organizations." said GDN.

"They like to keep to themselves." said Raven.

Sylvester began to chase Tweety some more, only for GDN to grab him by the neck.

"Oh no you don't." said GDN.

The seven kept on walking as they went into a lunch room.

"This place has a mess hall?" said Debby.

"Every base has one." said Ben.

Ben then sees the Anubian Baskurr sniffing some trash and gets him to stop.

"That's disgusting." said Ben.

Ben's partner Rook came by.

"Greetings Ben." said Rook.

"Hey Rook." said Ben.

Rook saw GDN and Raven and recognized them.

"Haven't seen you in a while. What brings you to Bellwood?" said Rook.

"The animals of Toon City are going missing, and we have a feeling that Animo's behind all of this." said GDN.

"That's been happening all week." said Rook.

Rook then noticed Debby.

"I have not seen this person before." said Rook.

"That's Debby, she and I are dating." said GDN.

"I wish you nothing more but happiness." said Rook.

The alarm went off and everyone ran off. They went into a room where Ben's grandfather Max Tennyson was at. Max looked at Ben.

"It's about time. We've got another animal missing report." said Max, "Only this time, all the animals in Toon City are missing."

"That's not good." said Raven.

"I'd better call someone." said GDN.

GDN pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number before putting the phone on his ear.

"Cyborg, are you okay? That's good to hear. Listen, all the animals in Toon CIty are missing. All but the animals in the mansion, why's that? Oh, you put in an advanced security system after Mal was released. Okay then." GDN hanged up the phone, "Every animal but the animal's in my home have been kidnapped."

"You're house? It's not even in your name. It's in Bugs's and Spongebob's name." said Raven.

"Uh excuse me? Animo is kidnapping lots of animals. We need a plan to find him." said Ben.

The group then thought about it until GDN came up with an idea.

"I got a very good plan." said GDN.

"What does your plan involve?" said Rook.

"It's simple. Animo want's the most exotic and rare animals on the planet right? Me, Raven and Debby know someone that just so happens to be both." said GDN.

Raven and Debby knew what GDN was talking about.

"I get it." said Raven.

"Okay everyone, gather around, here's what we're going to do." said GDN.

Everyone huddled up.


	6. Getting Help

Back at Toon Manor, Spongebob, Splinter, and Theresa were in the living room, trying to help Randy get over his new green hair.

"Don't think of it like grass, just think of it like every day is Saint Patrick's Day." said Spongebob.

"Do you have any idea how lame that sounds?" said Randy.

"Not a clue." said Spongebob, "But it isn't so bad to have dyed hair. Check this out."

Spongebob turned red.

"Amazing, is it not?" said Spongebob, "And I'm not bothered by it."

"How are you not bothered by it? You're practically a chameleon." said Randy.

Spongebob turned yellow.

"No, I'm the rarest and most exotic creature on the planet." said Spongebob.

"He does have a point." said Splinter.

"But still, having a different hair color isn't that bad." said Spongebob.

"Yeah right, that's just like coming up with excuses to get out of marrying an female Appoplexian. Beleive me, that happened to me before." said Randy.

A flashback began.

Randy as the ninja was running away. He then found himself trapped in an alleyway. Then, a female Appoplexian managed to corner Randy.

"Finally found you, why haven't you returned for the wedding? Have you been hiding?" said the female Appoplexian.

"I wasn't hiding." said Randy.

The Appoplexian punched Randy across the face.

"I was sick." said Randy.

Randy was punched across the face once more.

"My bike was stolen." said Randy.

The Appoplexian did the same thing again.

"I needed a new suit." said Randy.

Same thing happened again.

"There was an earthquake." said Randy.

Same thing again.

"A flood." said Randy.

And again.

"The Sorcerer escaped." said Randy.

And again.

"It wasn't my fault." said Randy.

"Liar!" said the Appoplexian.

She then punched Randy once more as the flashback ended.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." said Spongebob.

"You got engaged to an Appoplexian? When did that happen?" said Theresa.

"Two weeks ago." Said Randy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Theresa said angrily.

"Because I managed to convince her to marry someone else." Said Randy.

"Who?" said Splinter.

Meanwhile in Norrisville, Bash Johnson (RC9GN) was running away while screaming. He then looked behind himself to see that no one was chasing him but then bumped into the same Appoplexian that was chasing Randy.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BASH JOHNSON, NOBODY RUNS OFF FROM AN APPOPLEXIAN WEDDING!" said the Appoplexian.

Back at Toon Manor.

"I convinced her to marry another one of her own kind." Said Randy.

"You should have told me." Said Theresa.

"Are you nuts? Appoplexian's have a serious temper." Said Randy.

Spongebob was looking through an alien life form book.

"It's true, Appoplexian's are known to be very aggressive." Said Spongebob, "They also think that anything can be solved by hitting it. One time, they had a conflict with an alien species known as Lewodans due to some bathroom issues, but they managed to settle things with them do to a piece conference."

"What he said." Said Randy.

GDN then entered the mansion and Randy quickly put his hood on.

"Spongebob, can I see you for a second?" said GDN.

"Sure." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob walked out of the mansion, followed by GDN. Randy took his hood off.

Outside the mansion, Spongebob saw GDN, Raven, Ben, Rook, Sylvester, Tweety, and the alien dog.

"This is-"GDN was about to say until Ben began talking.

"Spongebob Squarepants. The very person that saved the San Diego Comic Con." Said Ben.

"He has become a worldwide phenomenon and is famous." Said Rook.

"No fair, how is he more famous than me?" said GDN.

"Try being one of the only sea sponges to live on land." Said Spongebob.

"He's got a point." Said Raven.

Spongebob looked at Ben.

"And you must be Ben Tennyson. The teenager with the watch that can turn him into any alien." Said Spongebob.

"I don't know how to work this thing." Said Ben, "Well, not completely."

"Okay, what do you need me for?" said Spongebob.

"Bear with us, a mad scientist is kidnapping animals around the world, and we don't know where to find him." Said Debby.

"And you need me because?" said Spongebob.

"This scientist likes to experiment on weird animals. You fit the bill." Said GDN.

Rook pulled out a small device and placed it in one of Spongebob's holes.

"This tracking device shall help us find Animo's lab." Said Rook.

"Wait what? You're going to have a mad scientist kidnap me?" said Spongebob.

"It's the only way to free all the animals and return them to their homes." Said Ben.

"Okay fine, I'll get myself kidnapped." Spongebob reluctantly said.

"Good, now let's put him somewhere where he'll be captured." Said GDN.

The group then walked off. Back in the mansion, Randy and Theresa were in the garage, getting on Randy's motor scooter.

"I'm not too sure about this." Said Randy.

"Don't let it bother you. We're just going to spend some time in the Crimson Dragon until it's not a problem." Said Theresa.

Randy put a paper bag with eye holes over his head.

"Cut it out." Theresa removed the paper bag.

"Okay then." Said Randy.

Randy put on a pair of goggles over his eyes and drove off.


	7. Encountering the Hunter

Back in Africa, the group was walking through a jungle. Donnie's stomach began growling.

"Pardon me." Said Donnie.

"I agree there, I could go for some food right about now." Said Raph.

"This time, we should eat something that's not meat. I still feel guilty for eating that antelope." Said Beast Boy.

"But what can we eat?" said Raph.

Sonic looked up a tree and saw lots of bananas.

"Some fruit?" said Sonic.

"Sounds good." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into an orangutan (in his case, a greengutan) and climbed up the tree with Sonic following. They reached some bananas and removed all of them. They then climbed down the tree with the bananas. Beast Boy turned back into a human.

"Snack time." Said Beast Boy.

They began to eat some bananas. After a while, they were relaxing next to some water.

"Survival of the fittest." Said Sonic.

"We're actually doing good." Said Raph.

The same white lion cub that the group encountered nuzzled up to Beast Boy. Everyone saw it.

"Hey, it likes you." Said Donnie.

Beast boy smiled.

"Yeah I kind of like her as well." Beast Boy said.

Everyone is shocked.

"Her?" They said.

"How can you tell that lion is female?" Raph asked.

"That my friend is a story for another time." Said Beast Boy.

Taz then ate the cub, much to everyone's shock. Raph grabbed Taz by the neck.

"Alright, spit it out." Said Raph.

Taz spat out the lion cub. Beast Boy began petting the cub.

"It's okay; I won't let the mean old devil eat you." Said Beast Boy.

"One day in Africa, just six more days and then we'll be able to return home." Said Donnie.

Suddenly, Kraven the Hunter landed in front of them.

"You won't last that long." Said Kraven.

Everyone became shocked.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"They call me Kraven the Hunter." Said Kraven.

"I've heard of this guy, he's been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D a while back." Said Raph.

"Luckily, I was able to escape." Said Kraven.

"What are you doing here?" said Beast Boy.

"To make the five of you my trophies." Said Kraven.

"That won't happen." Said Sonic.

Sonic charged at Kraven. Sonic tried to attack him in many ways, but Kraven kept on dodging the attacks.

"What?" said Sonic.

Sonic tried to punch him, but Kraven grabbed Sonic's arm and tossed him into a tree.

"You're mine." Said Raph.

Raph pulled out his Sais and began to battle Kraven. However, Raph couldn't lay a single attack on Kraven. The man then gave Raph a very powerful punch in the stomach, sending him far away.

Kraven was then smacked across the face by Donnie's bo staff. Donnie managed to lay some attacks on Kraven, but the hunter grabbed the staff and sent Donnie crashing into a tree.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant, then used his trunk to grab Kraven and smashed him into lots of trees. Kraven managed to break loose and grab Beast Boy's trunk, spun him around before tossing him.

Taz then bit Kraven in the butt. Kraven then back into a tree and smashed Taz a lot of times in the proccess before Taz let go, due to being too weak.

The lion cub started scratching Kraven's legs. Kraven picked up the cub and tossed it into a tree. Sonic managed to get back on his feet while grasping his right shoulder.

"We'd better get out of here." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran over to Donnie, grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it in Kraven's face, blinding him a bit. The smoke cleared and Kraven saw that his targets have escaped.

"Curses, they escaped. Doesn't matter, I'll find them very soon." Said Kraven.

With the six, they managed to climb up a tree far away from Kraven.

"We had to run off from him? We could take him." Said Raph.

"Take him on? Are you nuts? He just managed to defeat us. We've got to keep on moving until he won't be able to find us." Said Sonic.

"He fights like an animal. More like a mix of every known animal." Said Donnie.

"He's a hunter." Said Beast Boy.

Taz grunted.

"Of course he's a hunter. He did say that his name's Kraven the Hunter." Said Raph.

"Look, he's going to keep on searching for us. We'll just stay here until things clear up." Said Sonic.

"Can't hurt." Said Donnie.

"This is definitely not going to end well." Said Raph.


	8. Kidnapping Spongebob

With GDN's group, GDN and Rook were tying Spongebob to a tree.

"Is this even necissary?" said Spongebob.

"Of course it is. Animo finds you and takes you back to his hideout." said GDN.

"He might find it suspicious to see a sea sponge on land tied to a tree." said Spongebob.

"I am at an agreement there." said Rook.

"Who cares. Once he's captured, we'll be able to find Animo's hideout." said GDN.

GDN and Rook went behind a bush where Raven, Debby, Ben, Sylvester, Tweety, and the alien dog were hiding.

"Okay, just wait for Spongebob to be captured, then find Animo's hideout." said GDN.

"There's got to be a more humain way of doing this." said Ben.

"Then find someone that can't do the impossible." said Raven.

They failed to notice that someone injected the alien dog, Debby, Sylvester, and Tweety with knockout juice and put them in a bag the person was carrying before dissapearing.

"Any minute now, he'll be captured." said GDN.

They then saw Animo about to capture Spongebob.

"He's going for the bait, he's inspecting him." said GDN.

"Are you going to keep on talking?" said Ben.

"Sorry." said GDN.

They then saw that Spongebob is no where in sight and Animo escaping.

"He's got him." said Raven.

Rook pulled out a screen.

"Now we will be able to find where Animo is hiding out." said Rook.

Ben saw that the alien dog, Debby, Sylvester, and Tweety were missing as well.

"And find the others." said Ben.

The others turned and saw the same thing.

"Why must things happen to me?" said GDN.

Raven then saw something on the ground and picked it up. A hologram of Eggman appeared.

"Eggman? He must have teamed up with Animo." said Raven.

"_You thought you can try and find us? Guess again, you won't be able to find where Animo is. Unless you keep your distance from him._" the holographic Eggman said before dissapearing.

'Who is that guy?" said Ben.

"I do not know." said Rook.

"The reason some of our friends live with each other." said Raven.

"Long story, we'd better find Animo's hideout." said GDN.

The four then walked off.

Later, back in Animo's hideout, Eggman and Animo returned and Eggman placed the alien dog, Debby, Sylvester, and Tweety in a cage.

"Now let's see those heroes try and stop us." said Eggman.

Animo removed Spongebob from his own bag and strapped him to a chair.

"What is this?" Spongebob said, trying not to be suspicious.

"Why did you kidnap him? He's the reason my ship came down." said Eggman.

"Because he is a rare human like sponge. The most exotic of creatures." said Animo.

"So?" said Albedo.

"So, crossing him with any kind of animal would be an amazing improvment." said Animo.

"He's an unpredictable person." said Eggman.

"Of course he is, which is why I'm taking some extra measures." said Animo.

Animo grabbed some type of helmet and placed it on Spongebob's head.

"What is this thing?" said Spongebob.

"This is a helmet that I can use so that the rarest of creatures will be able to do my bidding with the help of my own mind control device on my head. You won't be able to do a thing about it." said Animo.

"You won't get away with this. Raven and the Gold Dragon will find you." said Spongebob.

Hearing those names made Animo angered.

"Those two? Doesn't matter, as long as you're under my control." said Animo.

Animo began to use his mind controling device and the helmet on Spongebob's head to try and put Spongebob under his control. Spongebob tried to fight it, but he ended up subcoming to it. His eye's turned white.

"It works." said Animo.

Animo unstraped Spongebob from the chair.

"He's unpredictable, he could be trying to trick you." said Eggman.

"We'll see about that. Take those three animals to the combining machine." said Animo.

Spongebob stood up, walked over to the cell, grabbed the alien dog, Sylvester, and Tweety and took them away.

"It's a miracle. With him on our side, Raven and the Gold Dragon wont be able to stop us, not even Ben Tennyson." said Animo.


	9. Restoring the Right Hair Color

At the Crimson Dragon, Randy and Theresa were at the Krusty Krab, sitting down. Randy had his hood on and took a drink out of his soda.

"Just show what you're hiding." Said Theresa.

"If I do that, my carrier's over." Said Randy.

"Not that." Said Theresa, "The other thing."

Mr. Krabs came over.

"What's all the hub, hub about?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Something very disturbing." Said Randy.

"How disturbing are we talking?" said Mr. Krabs.

Randy removes his hood, revealing his green hair. The customers saw it and screamed before running off.

"What the barnacles was that for? You scared off all me customers." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Shower accident. I used green hair dye instead of shampoo." Said Randy.

Mr. Krabs laughed much to Randy and Theresa's annoyance. Theresa slapped Mr. Krabs, making him stop.

"This is serious, he's really depressed about it." Said Theresa.

"I feel you. During my teen years, I accidentally dyed me shell green." Said Mr. Krabs.

"How'd you even do that?" said Randy.

"Cans of green spray paint." Said Mr. Krabs.

"What made you paint your shell green?" said Randy.

"I started drinking sea weed juice when I was six, did a bunch of crazy things I regret." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Sea weed juice?" said Randy.

"The ocean equivalent to alcoholic beverages." Said Mr. Krabs.

"How'd you overcome you're depression of having a green shell?" said Theresa.

"I took a very long shower until the paint came off." Said Mr. Krabs.

"This is permanent." Said Randy.

"Oh, well that changes everything." Said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs pulled out a hair razor.

"I'm going to have to give you a haircut." Said Mr. Krabs.

Randy gasped.

"Unfortunately, I only have a hair razor that runs on battery's and wasted them all." Said Mr. Krabs.

Suddenly, someone in a Mr. Smoothie costume came in the Krusty Krab, shocking Mr. Krabs.

"Great barrier reef, a giant cup of smoothies." Said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs grabbed a shovel and hit the costume in the back of its 'head'.

"Ow, oh, man that hurts." Said a familiar voice.

Randy saw a small door on the costume and removed it, revealing that Mike's in it.

"Mike, what are you doing in there?" said Randy.

"I got a job advertising the new Mr. Smoothie that's in the food court." Said Mike.

"Don't scare me like that." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Don't hit me on the back of the head with a shovel then." Said Mike.

"You look terrible in that costume." Said Theresa.

"I know, but I'm working my way to get a convertible." Said Mike.

"Car?" said Theresa.

"Yeah, a convertible car. That way, I can remove the roof whenever I want to." Said Mike.

"Also to-"Mr. Krabs was about to say something, only to be interrupted by Mike.

"What me and Zoey do is entirely personal." Said Mike.

Mike then looked at Randy and noticed his green hair.

"What happened to you?" said Mike.

"I accidentally dyed my hair green." Said Randy.

"You look like a reverse leprechaun." Said Mike.

A Leprechaun walked by.

"HEY I RESENT THAT!" said the leprechaun.

"To add up to that, the hair dye is permanent." Said Randy.

Mike thought about it and came up with an idea.

"I might have the solution to your problem." Said Mike.

The four were at a swimming pool in the mall.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" said Theresa.

"Of course, the pool people put a type of chemical in here that removes hair dye no matter what kind it is. Plus, it turns your urine blue." Said Mike.

"Great, now I'm going to have nightmares." Said Mr. Krabs.

Randy walked off and came back in his swim shorts two minutes later.

"If you say so." Said Randy.

Randy jumped into the pool and put his head in the water. He poked his head out and it seemed like nothing happened.

"You lied to me." Said Randy.

Mr. Krabs placed a claw on Randy's head, removed his claw and saw some of the green hair dye is coming off.

"Just keep on putting your head underwater." Said Mr. Krabs.

Randy did so. After a while, he poked his head back out of the water and the green hair dye disappeared and Randy had his purple hair back.

"It better be gone." Said Randy.

Mr. Krabs pulled out a mirror and gave it to Randy.

"You carry a mirror around." Said Mike.

"You just never know." Said Mr. Krabs.

Randy looked at his reflection and saw that his purple hair has returned.

"It's a miracle." Said Randy.

"And lots of people are peeing in the pool." Said Mike.

"I'm out of here." Said Randy.

Randy crawled out of the pool and got back on his feet.

"Well, I'd better get back to me business." Mr. Krabs walked off.

"And I need to keep on advertising Mr. Smoothie." Said Mike.

Mike closed the face hatch and walked off.

"I'd hate to say it, but it was actually good to have green hair. Despite what others thought. Wouldn't mind dying my hair some other color next time." Said Randy.

Suddenly, Bash Johnson ran over to Randy and picked him up.

"You'd better help me loser, a giant tiger is chasing me." Said Bash.

Randy saw that the same Appoplexian was still chasing Bash.

"That's no tiger, that's a female Appoplexian. They're known to be very aggressive." Said Randy.

Bash dropped Randy and ran off. The Appoplexian stopped next to Randy.

"Is he always like that?" the Appoplexian said calmly.

"Yes he is." Said Randy.

"I like it when they play hard to get." The Appoplexian ran off.

Randy turned to a glaring Theresa.

"Okay, I'll take care of it, in a week or two. But right now, my time is with you." Said Randy.

Theresa smiled, kissed Randy on his right cheek and the two linked their arms together and walked off.


	10. Ambushed Again

Back in Africa, the group climbed down the tree. Sonic looked around for Kraven, but couldn't find him.

"All clear." said Sonic.

The other's looked around and didn't see Kraven.

"That's a relief." Said Raph.

"We'd better keep on moving if we don't want to get stuffed." Said Beast Boy.

The six then walked off. Many hours later, they found a nice body of water to camp out next to.

"This should do." Said Donnie.

Sonic saw a log and spin dashed on it, cutting it to make fire wood. He stopped after cutting lots of wood.

"That should do." Said Sonic.

Sonic then put the wood into a pile. Donnie grabbed some sticks and rubbed them together until they made fire.

"That feels good." Said Raph.

Taz grunted in agreement.

"Hey Beasty, how about getting us some food." Said Sonic.

"Sure." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into an orangutan and climbed up a tree and came down with some fruits before turning back to normal.

"Dinner is served." Said Beast Boy.

The group ate the fruit.

"That'll hit the spot." Said Donnie.

"Never thought I'd actually say this, but being in Africa isn't so bad." Said Raph.

"That's because jungles are the perfect place to have mutants." Said Sonic.

"No argument there." Said Raph.

They failed to notice that a blow dart was aiming at them. The mysterious person blew out a dart and it hit Raph in the neck.

"AGH!" said Raph.

Raph pulled out the dart and looked at it. Everyone then saw Kraven appear.

"Not again. Can't you leave us alone?" said Sonic.

"I will never stop hunting you." Said Kraven.

Raph pulled out his Sais.

"We will get you off our trail." Said Raph.

Raph charged at Kraven and was about to attack, but Kraven punched him in the gut, and then gave him an uppercut, and a left hook, sending him flying.

Beast Boy turned into a monkey and began to fight Kraven. Beast Boy punched Kraven in the face, the chest, the knee and the chest once more. However, Kraven grabbed Beast Boy by the tail and punched him many times before tossing him over to Raph. Beast Boy turned back into a human.

Donnie pulled out his bo staff and was about to attack Kraven, but Kraven grabbed the staff and punched Donnie in the chest, making him let go of the staff and sending him flying. Kraven then broke the staff in half.

Taz then became a tornado and attacked Kraven many times, but Kraven managed to punch Taz in the face. He then grabbed Taz by the feet and tossed him very far away.

He failed to notice Sonic leaping straight at him and kicking him on the side of his face. Sonic then spin dashed on his chest. Kraven grabbed Sonic and slammed him on the ground so many times before he held him by the neck on the ground.

"I always get my pray. Any last words before I turn you into a pelt?" said Kraven.

Sonic noticed some charred wood and got an idea.

"I've got some last words." Said Sonic.

Sonic reached for one piece of burning wood.

"Think fast." Sonic said as he smacked Kraven across the face with a piece of wood, blinding Kraven for a while.

Kraven wiped off the char and saw that the group escaped again.

"They got away again. It's going to be harder than I thought, but I'll get them if it's the last thing I do." Said Kraven.

With the heroes, they managed to make it into a desert just outside the Jungle.

"So much for getting him off our trail." Said Raph.

"He keeps on finding us." Said Beast Boy.

"How?" said Sonic.

"He must have a very big sense of smell." Said Donnie.

"That explains how he was able to find us once again." Said Sonic.

"The person to blame for all of this is Beast Boy." Said Raph.

Beast Boy became mad.

"My fault?" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah it's your fault. If you had taken a shower a week ago, Kraven wouldn't be finding us all the time." Said Raph.

"It could just as well be you and your brother's fault." Said Beast Boy.

Donnie became mad.

"I beg to differ, it could be Sonic's fault, or it could be the tazmanian devil's fault." Said Donnie.

Taz spoke lots of unintelligible words angrily.

Soon, Beast Boy, Donnie, Raph, and Taz began to argue with each other. Sonic couldn't take any more of it, so he breathed in really deep and let it all out.

"QUIET!" yelled Sonic.

The other four stopped and looked at an angry Sonic.

"It's not one person's fault, it's our entire fault. We lack working as a team which is what is causing Kraven to keep on finding us. We need to learn to work together, starting now." Said Sonic.

The other four realized that Sonic was right.

"Is this what we've become, people that don't trust others?" said Beast Boy.

"I can't believe it." Said Raph.

"We just got here yesterday and already we've become savages who don't trust others." Said Donnie.

Taz grunted in agreement.

"We need to get Kraven off our trail for good. Hunt down a hunter." Said Sonic.

"How can we do that?" said Beast Boy.

"We'll use the jungle's surroundings to our advantage." Said Sonic.

"Are you crazy? Kraven could be anywhere in there." Said Donnie.

"Only when Kraven finds us, or we find Kraven, we'll be prepared. Gather around, here's what we're going to do." Said Sonic.

The group then huddled up to hear Sonic's plan.


	11. Freeing the Animals

Back at Animo's hideout, Animo had finished combining the alien dog, Sylvester, and Tweety into one being.

"It's finished." said Animo.

"How so?" said Eggman.

The combining machine opened and the combined animals came out. It looked like the alien dog, but with Sylvester's color scheme and big wings.

"It has the strength of the alien dog, the reflexes of the cat, and wings which can allow it to fly." Said Animo.

"Seems a bit disturbing." Said Albedo.

"True, but with this creature and the mind controlled sponge with us, nothing will stand in our way." Said Animo.

"You may think so." Said Debby, "My boyfriend will be here."

"Question is how soon." Said Animo.

The group then heard a crashing sound and saw GDN as the GoldDragonNinja, Raven, Ben, and Rook.

"That answer your question?" said GDN.

"How'd you find us so quickly?" said Albedo.

"We slipped a tracking device on someone." Said Ben.

The villains looked at Debby.

"Don't look at me, I wouldn't be a good target." Said Debby.

Animo then realized who had the tracking device.

"Oh, you mean your square friend." Said Animo.

Animo then used his mind control device.

"He's with me now." Said Animo.

Spongebob fell toward the heroes with his right hand shaped like a buzz saw. The heroes looked up.

"He's got a buzz saw." Said Raven.

The four jumped out of the way before Spongebob could attack them.

"What did you do to him?" said GDN.

"I used two mind control devices to make sure he's under my control." Said Animo.

"That seemed like a smart idea." Said Ben.

Ben activated his omnitrix and slammed his hand down on it, turning him into Bloxx.

"But the mind control device is going to have to come off." Said Bloxx.

Bloxx stretched his left hand out to remove Spongebob's mind control device, but the sponge grabbed Bloxx's arm and broke it off. Bloxx managed to repair his arm.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Said Rook.

"Of course it will be. Destroy them sponge." Said Animo.

"One other thing, we also managed to combine those three animals of yours, so you're going down." Said Albedo.

The combined alien dog appeared just before the villains ran off.

"How can we keep from hurting them if they're going to hurt us?" said GDN.

Rook saw the combining machine and got an idea.

"If we could get that combined animal in the machine, we could try to make it de combine the three animals, returning them to their original forms." Said Rook.

"I don't know what you said, but let's do it." Said Raven.

"Ben, keep Spongebob busy for a while. In fact, try to remove that helmet if you have to." Said GDN.

"It's not going to be that simple." Said Bloxx.

"Whatever." Said GDN.

Rook used his proto-tool to wrap the combined animal with a wire. But the animal bit the wire off. GDN then breathed out some ice, freezing the animal. But the animal managed to break out of the ice and bit GDN and attacked Rook.

Raven used her powers to keep the animal from moving and placed it in the combining machine and closed the hatch.

"It's in the machine." Said Raven.

Rook went over to the machine and pushed many buttons. GDN went over to the cell and pulled the bars off, freeing Debby.

After being freed, Debby ran to her boyfriend and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Debby you ok?" GDN asked.

Debby smiled and cried.

"I am now." Debby said. "Thanks you my ninja Dragon."

The two then kissed.

The machine then powered up and de combined the animal, reverting it back to the alien dog, Sylvester and Tweety.

"They are back to normal." Said Rook.

With Bloxx, he was being thrashed around by Spongebob.

"That's the least of problems." Said Bloxx.

The omnitrix then timed out, reverting Bloxx back to Ben.

"And it got worse." Said Ben.

Spongebob grabbed Ben by the neck.

"Any last words?" Spongebob said in an evil voice.

"Several." Said Ben.

Ben activated his omnitrix once more, slammed down the button and became Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg bit Spongebob's hand, making the sponge let go.

Jury Rigg ran on Spongebob's head and repeated 'break' over and over again as he destroyed the mind control device.

Spongebob's eyes turned back to normal and saw everyone.

"What just happened?" said Spongebob.

The omnitrix timed out and Jury Rigg turned back into Ben.

"You were placed under a hypnotic mind control by Animo." Said Ben.

"Where is he?" said Spongebob.

"Long gone with Eggman and Albedo. We've got to find the animals and free them." Said GDN.

With Eggman, Animo, and Albedo, they ran out of the hideout only to find that they're surrounded by armed Plumbers. They shot Eggman's watch and Animo's antennas.

"My teleportation device." Said Eggman.

"I haven't put an insurance policy on these things yet." Said Animo.

"You are all under arrest." Said Max Tennyson, "Cuff em."

Three of the Plumbers cuffed the villains just as the heroes left the base followed by the animals that Animo captured.

"These animals need to be returned to their homes." Said Rook.

"We'll make sure of it." Said Max.

The Plumber's left.

"Glad that's over with." Said Debby.

Ben became confused.

"There's one thing I don't get." Said Ben.

"What would that be?" said Rook.

"How did the other Plumber's find the hideout shortly after we entered the place?" said Ben.

Spongebob cleared his throat and showed an honorary plumber badge.

"Where's my thank you?" said Spongebob.

Everyone became surprised.

"Wait a minute, you knew about this all along?" said GDN.

"Yep, I planned the whole thing." Spongebob said proudly.

"Having us use you as live bait?" said Debby.

"Yep." Said Spongebob.

"Animo bringing you to his lair?" said Raven.

"I called the Plumbers shortly after being taken into the hideout." Said Spongebob.

"Getting yourself mind controlled by Animo?" said Ben.

"No. I did not see that coming." Said Spongebob.

"A very genius plan." Said Rook.

"Indeed. Though, with all of this happening, I can't help but get the feeling that I forgot something." Said GDN.

"It couldn't have been that important." Said Ben.

"I guess you're right." Said GDN.


	12. New Recruit's

At the villains lair, all the villains were in the throne room as Nega Dragon used his powers to summon Eggman, Animo and Albedo. Eggman bowed down.

"I'm sorry. I swear, I had no idea the sponge was an honorary Plumber." said Eggman.

"But you also knew that he was unpredictable." said Nega Dragon.

"He's unpredictable?" said Animo.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Albedo.

"I did." said Eggman.

"Since you got arrested by a top secret government organization. Everyone point and laugh at the three." said Mal.

Everyone then laughed at Eggman, Animo, and Albedo, much to their embarrasment.

"I will spare the three of you." said Nega Dragon.

"I won't fail you." said Animo.

"Neither will I." said Albedo.

"Now get out of my sight." said Nega Dragon.

Everyone then left.


	13. Defeat the Hunter

Back in Africa after what seemed like days Raph, Donnie, Sonic, Beast Boy, Taz, and the Lion Cub that returned to the group are preparing for battle with Kraven the Hunter.

During that time, Sonic, Beast Boy, Donnie, and Raph grew long beards.

"Are you guys ready for this?" said Sonic.

"I know I am, I've been preparing for weeks." said Beast Boy.

"Weeks? We've been preparing since last night and we've got beards." said Sonic, "What I still don't get is how Donnie and Raph have beards, they're turtles. Turtles don't have any kind of hair."

"That makes no sense at all." said Raph.

"Who cares? We're prepared to end this." said Sonic.

"Luckily, I was able to make a formula out of Taz and the lion cub's blood and some plant life in the jungle. If my calculations are correct, I made a formula that can make Kraven weak and temporarily weaken his senses." said Donnie.

"Let's finish this." said Sonic.

The group ran through the jungle.

In the jungle, Kraven was looking around the place.

"I know they're here somewhere." Said Kraven.

He had no idea that he was being watched by Sonic's group from a safe distance.

"Prepare the juice." Said Sonic.

"On it." Said Donnie.

Donnie pulled out a vile with some type of formula, a needle and dipped the needle in the formula before putting it in a bamboo.

"Fire." Said Sonic.

Donnie blew out the needle and it hit Kraven's neck, making him flinch. He removed the needle and looked at it.

Sonic, Donnie, Raph, Beast Boy, Taz and the baby lion landed in front of Kraven.

"This ends now." Said Beast Boy.

"On the contrary, I'll make pelts out of you." Said Kraven.

Kraven charged at Sonic and punched him in cheek. But Sonic stood there like nothing happened. Kraven then grasped his wrist in pain before screaming.

"Feel so weak. But how?" said Kraven.

Kraven tried to smell Sonic, but he couldn't smell anything.

"I smell nothing." Said Kraven.

Sonic punched Kraven in the face, sending him crashing into a tree.

"This ends here Kraven." Said Sonic.

Taz grunted before spinning to Kraven and attacking him.

Raph pulled out his Sais and slashed at Kraven just as Donnie attacked him with his bo staff. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and thrashed Kraven before Sonic joined in. The heroes stopped and Kraven was panting.

"To weak. How did you defeat me? I'm the greatest hunter ever." Said Kraven.

"Quick thinking and team work." Said Raph.

"If we stick together and work as a team, we can do anything." Said Beast Boy.

Taz grunted in agreement.

"This isn't over. I shall find you once more and have my revenge." Said Kraven.

Sonic punched Kraven across the face, knocking him out.

"It's finally over." Said Raph.

"We defeated Kraven." Said Donnie.

"Greatest hunter ever? More like, worst hunter ever." Said Sonic.

"I was going to say that." Said Beast Boy.

They heard something and looked up. They saw the helicarrier in the sky. They looked back down and saw Spider Man, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist.

"What happened to him?" said Power Man.

"We defeated him." Said Sonic.

"No fair, I was prepared to beat him up." Said Nova.

"Wait in line buddy." Said Raph.

Nick Fury then appeared.

"What's going on here?" said Nick.

He then saw the unconscious Kraven, and then looked at Sonic's group.

"Did you do this?" said Nick.

"Yes we did." Said Donnie.

"He's been chasing us for days. Luckily, we got him off our trail." Said Beast Boy.

Spider Man smiled under his mask.

"I have to say you all did great." Spider Man said, "Just like a tiger and I did when we defeated him."

White Tiger smiled.

"You said it and it took guts." White Tiger said.

Nick Fury pulled out four badges and gave them to Sonic, Beast Boy, Donnie, and Raph.

"I am proud of each of you. For defeating a dangerous S.H.E.I.L.D criminal, I'm making you four honorary S.H.E.I.L.D agents." Said Nick.

"This is awesome." Said Sonic.

"If there's anything you need, just let me know." Said Nick.

"There is one thing we need." Said Sonic.

Later, Sonic, Beast Boy, Donnie, and Raph were at the Crimson Dragon food court, drinking some Mr. Smoothie smoothies.

"We did it, learned how to work as a team." Said Raph.

"Sure did." Said Donnie.

"I'm still mad at G for what he did." Said Beast Boy.

"No worries Beast Boy, I have an idea to get back at him." Said Sonic.


	14. Payback

Back at the mansion, GDN's group entered the mansion and walked into the living room.

"So let me get this straight, you became an honorary Plumber do to going on a planet with a very dangerous atmosphere because no one else could go on it?" said GDN.

"True, in addition to Raven giving me the ability to breathe air, she also made me able to breathe any kind of atmosphere." said Spongebob.

"I did not know that." Said Raven.

"Neither did I." said Debby.

Bugs entered the living room.

"At last, the very famous Ben Tennyson, wielder of the omnitrix." Said Bugs.

"Guilty as charged." Said Ben.

"You don't need to ask, you and your partner can move in here." Said Bugs, "Mostly because I already let an old friend of Spongebob Squarepants move in here. Plus, he had a kid."

"A sweet little girl." Said Spongebob.

They heard an explosion and saw Gosalyn flying by and crashing through a window.

"But, very reckless." Said Spongebob.

Rook walked over to the window and saw Gosalyn as GDN, Ben and Raven laughed. They then heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said GDN.

GDN walked over to the door, opened it and saw that it was Granny.

"What are you doing here? It's only been two days." Said GDN.

"It has?" said Granny.

"Alzheimer patients. What are you going to do with them?" said Spongebob.

"Oh well, might as well retrieve my pets." Said Granny.

"Okay then." Said GDN.

GDN grabbed Sylvester, Tweety, and placed them in Granny's arms.

"I hope to be by very soon." Said Granny.

"Sure." Said GDN.

He closed the door and seconds later, some more knocking was heard at the door. GDN opened it and saw Granny with Sylvester and Tweety still in her hands.

"That was quick." Said GDN.

"They really like you." Said Granny.

"Old people, am I right?" said Ben.

"You've got a grandfather." Said Debby.

"And how." Said Ben.

"The two really want to stay with you." Said Granny.

"I'm not too sure about this. My own father isn't too fond of cats." Said GDN.

Cat leaned up against GDN.

"Excuse me?" said Cat.

"No offense." Said GDN.

"Thought so." Said Cat.

Cat then left with Dog.

Splinter appeared.

"They can stay." Said Splinter.

"Of course they can." Said Bugs.

Sylvester tackled GDN to the ground as Tweety flew into a bird cage.

"I'll make sure they're happy." Said GDN.

"I know you will." Said Granny.

Granny closed the door.

"I hope so." Said GDN.

Sonic's group entered the mansion and looked at GDN with angry looks on their faces.

"Hello brother." Said Raph.

GDN then remembered what he forgot about.

"Oh yeah, I sent you guy's to Africa to learn how to work as a team, Kraven's there as well, and I had to get you guy's out of there." Said GDN.

"No need to, we defeated him with teamwork and became honorary S.H.E.I.L.D agents." Said Beast Boy.

Sonic, Donnie, Raph, and Beast Boy showed their badges.

"Hey, no fair. First, I find out that Spongebob's an honorary Plumber, now you guy's become S.H.E.I.L.D agents!" said GDN, "And I haven't become either of those."

"Not only that, but you nearly had us killed." Said Sonic.

"My bad." Said GDN.

The white lion cub walked into the mansion.

"Oh boy." Said Bugs.

"You trapped us in a continent and we nearly got turned into pelts." Said Donnie.

"It's payback time." Said Sonic.

Later, Sonic, Donnie, Raph, and Beast Boy managed to stuff GDN in a cannon.

"Fire in the hole." Said Sonic.

Raph lit the fuse and the cannon fired GDN.

"Payback complete." Said Raph.

"I hope he enjoys himself." Said Sonic.

One day later, GDN returned to the mansion in a wheel chair and a full body cast, CatDog saw it.

"What the hell happened to you?" said Cat.

"You look terrible." Said Dog.

"I ruined a wedding." Said GDN.

"What kind?" said Cat.

"A wedding between a human and an Appoplexian." Said GDN.

"Don't you know better than to just upset an Appoplexian?" said Dog.

"It's not my fault, I was shot out of a cannon." Said GDN.

GDN than wheeled himself off as Randy and Theresa entered the mansion.

"Can you believe that someone would ruin a wedding?" said Randy.

"A wedding between two different alien species." Said Theresa.

"Who would do such a thing?" said Randy, "Glad I didn't do a thing about it. Appoplexian's have such a temper."

On the Helicarrier, Kraven was sleeping in his cell as Shredder teleported in the cell, grabbed Kraven and pushed a button on his watch and teleported back into the villains lair and threw Kraven in front of Nega Dragon.

"Here he is." Said Shredder.

Kraven woke up and saw Nega Dragon.

"So disappointing, being defeated by a hedgehog, two turtles, a tazmanian devil, and a green skin human who used teamwork and quick thinking to defeat you." Said Nega Dragon.

"I shall keep on hunting them down until I turn them into pelts." Said Kraven.

"You will serve me well." Said Nega Dragon.

"Yes I will." Said Kraven.

"Good." Said Nega Dragon.

With Animo, he pulled out a bag with a sample of Spongebob in it. He put it in a microscope and inspected it.

"This is perfect, with this I'll be able to put an end to that sponge for good." Said Animo, "I just need to do some more research. Then, he'll be nothing more than yesterday's special."


End file.
